Movie Night
by Die Schreiberin
Summary: This is a prequel to insecurities. Bellatrix is at the Weasleys' to enjoy a friendly get together.


A/N: So, there were things I was going to prepare people for, but all of it went out the window that is my brain. Sorry if my grammar is terrible, I don't have a beta. Oh, well enjoy!

**MOVIE NIGHT**

I don't own Harry Potter or Mamma Mia, only the story idea.

About twenty months after the war, Bellatrix Black (formally Lestrange) still couldn't believe where she ended up being. Where was she sitting at this point? Simple, she sat on the sofa in the living room of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. She shook her head at this. If someone told her that she would be friendly with the Weasleys when she was antagonizing them at Hogwarts as they were children, she would have laughed her head off. However, here she was sitting in their living room.

Although the Weasleys were congenial towards her, they still weren't her friends. They acted friendly with each other, but that's as far as their friendship went. Of course, they would get together for lunch or dinner and sometimes for a family night like tonight, but it was merely for the benefit of Hermione, who at this very moment was setting up a white sheet on the wall.

Bellatrix watched as to how Hermione would straighten out the sheet ever so tightly so no wrinkles formed. Half of her attention was on Hermione putting a sticking charm on the sheet to hang it firmly on the wall. The other half was on checking out Hermione's firm thin back that ran towards her tight round arse. It was the arse that Bellatrix paid the most attention to. She would watch it and think about how much fun and how good it felt to hold and squeezed its naked flesh.

As she plotted ways of persuading Hermione to leave the Weasleys to go and pursue a more pleasurable experience, loud voices cut through her scheming. Turning her head, she found herself looking at Harry Potter, who was carrying a box about the size of a boot box. Beside him was his best guy friend, Ronald, who carried with him tall wooden stood. He gently placed the stool on the ground behind the sofa Bellatrix perched on.

Once the stool was firmly situated, Harry thrust the box into Ron's arms and carefully, Glasses dug into the box and pulled out some sort of contraption that had some sort of lens on it like a camera. Other than that, Bellatrix had no clue as to what to call it. With stupid curiosity, she kept watching Harry as he gently placed the contraption on the stool before he left to get Ginny and the rest of the Weasley family, well… the rest minus Percy, Bill and Charlie. They couldn't come due to travel and so on.

It didn't take long for the other Weasleys to come into the room and find a place on an available chair or on the ground. All except Mr. Wealsey, who stared at the contraption with awe and wonder, "So, this is a… what did you call it again Hermione?"

Hermione turned around to answer, "It's called a projector."

"Ah, right," said Mr. Weasley, who still eyed the thing, "So, this thing will allowed us to see… what did you call them again?"

"Films," answered Harry as he reentered the room with a small brown paper bag in his hands.

Looking at the bag in Harry's hands, Bellatrix asked, "So, can you explain to me again what a film is?"

"A film is like the muggle equivalent of wizarding portraits and pictures except they don't talk back to you. Sure you can talk to the screen like my Uncle does during a football match, but then you're considered a nutter."

"Ah, right," said Belltrix as she watched Hermione walk over to Harry. "So, are we going to get the show started?"

Hermione paid her little mind as she grabbed the bag from Harry's hands, "Did you get it?"

The boy-who-lived smiled brightly, "Yeah, just take a peek in the bag."

Very carefully, Hermione opened the bag and put her hand in to pull something up but not out. A huge smile spread on her face as she stared at whatever was in the bag. "This is perfect, Harry. Thank-you."

"Ah, it's no problem, besides this film is going to be good."

"I know, but I still can't believe…"

"Me either."

"What are you two chattering about?" asked Mrs. Weasley from the love seat she sat upon with Mr. Weasley.

"Ah, nothing," said Harry as he went to sit next to Ginny on the floor. Their main seat of the night was a huge cushion for back support. As he sat down he remembered something, "Ah, I forgot the best part to watching a movie." He took out his wand and conjured six good size bowls of popcorn. Each bowl would go for each couple: Harry and Ginny; Molly and Arthur; Ron and Lavender; Fred and Angelina; George and Alicia; and Hermione and Bellatrix.

While Harry conjured up the popcorn, Ron went to fetch a nice selection of sweets for everyone. He came back and put chocolates frogs and Berty Bott's Every Flavored Beans in the middle of the ground. Grabbing a few sweets for himself, he then went to sit by his date.

As for Hermione, she dimmed the lights to the living room down and then proceeded to put the movie in the projector. It was one of those projectors that had a DVD player built right into it. With a tap to the projector, the machine hummed into life as a beam of light hit the well flatten white sheet. It took a little ingenuity of work and paperwork with Arthur before Hermione could successfully engineer a protector to run on magic. At first it was just trying to make it like the Weasley's flying car, but it was a little too tricky. In the end a simple new spell did the trick.

As she sat next to her love, she flicked her wrist and the lights were now completely off. Another flick of her wrist bright colors and pictures formed on the white sheet as the movie began to play. As the room watched on, some people were amazed at the moving pictures, or so Bellatrix noticed. As she watched on, she became a little confused, "This film, or whatever, is suppose to tell a story right?"

"Yes," confirmed Hermione.

"Okay, but all I see is random bits and pieces that move too fast and make no sense."

Hermione giggled, "This isn't part of the main movie. These are just small tidbits from other movies. It's what muggles call previews or trailers. They're supposed to get you interested in seeing another movie."

"Ah, it's advertisement. I understand now." She watched as the first trailer about a dog name Beethoven came and went. The next two trailers Hermione had explained how they were for Television shows on muggle TV. Some people wanted to know, so she promised to explain more about it later. The next preview was not for any movie, but for a play (or what Hermione called it a musical) named _Mamma Mia_. She swished her wrist to pause the movie to further explain.

"A musical is like taking a play and adding a dash of the Weird Sisters to tell a story both with the spoken word and with song." She paused in her explanation to allow for questions, but no one seemed to have one. Smiling, she flicked her wrist again to keeping the movie playing along. Another preview for a musical came up called _Billy Elliot_. From the looks of things, it seemed to be packed full of dancing. It was followed by another advertisement for muggle TV. The preview after was for an actual movie titled _Milk_. Although it was muggle made and based, Bellatrix couldn't help be a little at awe with what she was seeing because she saw a powerful man, running for office, who seems to be like her in regard for loving a same gender. Even though it intrigued her, she felt no need to watch it. After the whole Voldermort political crap, she wanted nothing more for a while.

Afterwards was a very depressing warning against Tobacco. It was actually sad. In the wizarding world, they didn't have to worry too much about cancer since they could find a way to keep it at bay, while muggles had to fight tooth and nail to live. Some in the room felt guilty for not being able to help the muggle community in this regard. The Tobacco commercial was followed by a stupid little ditty forcing people to believe how cool Blue Ray DVDs are.

During those painfully first few minutes of garbage, no one else made a comment until the actual movie finally came on. With a little magic, Hermione made it to where the DVD would just play on instead of waiting for the main menu to come up. For this particular movie, she wanted it so, but there was just one other person in the room that knew was going on through her mind.

The screen showed the rippling of water, followed by a row boat and what appeared to be a young woman standing in it. The boat sailed along until it came to a village on an island. A second later the scene showed the girl walking towards a yellow mail box and looking as if she's thinking about something out loud. Gently, she dropped the letters into the mailbox with a wish in her heart.

"Harry? Hermione?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yes?" responded Harry.

"Is that yellow box the way muggles do the post?"

"Yes," said Hermione. She put the movie on pause again, "I know that there are ton of questions you might have, but do you think we can hold them off until the end of the film?" There was a murmur of agreement, "Good, but let me explain about muggle post before I restart the film again. As you might have guessed muggles don't use owls. Instead of giving their letters to an owl, they put a sticky paper square called a stamp on it. The stamp indicates that they have paid for the piece of post to be sent. The letters are then placed in a box for the postman…" She further explained the whole process. After doing so, she once again started the movie up and proceeded to snuggle closer into Bellatrix, much to the older witch's enjoyment.

Soon as the letters were in the post box, the scene changed into a montage of the three guys getting ready to fly off to wherever the girl was. As Bellatrix watched this all play out, it was the sight of the plane which interested her. She found the way muggles developed flight a little intriguing since they didn't use any magic. Out of pure curiosity, she wanted to see what it was like to fly on a plane. When Hermione went to Australia to retrieve her parents, Bellatrix flew with her. The experience of getting on a plane was a pain and she couldn't help but think that the ministry could learn a thing or two about muggle security. This thought stemmed from the easy break in of the Ministry a few years ago.

Once the montage was over, the title of the movie glittered on: _Mamma Mia_. "Wait," Bellatrix whispered in Hermione's ear, "This is the musical play thing from all those previews, right?"

Hermione nodded her head up and down in confirmation.

Bellatrix smirked in getting something right. In the past she refused to learn anything muggle except for fashion. Anything beyond that she didn't want to know anything about; however, being with Hermione changed things. For the girl's sake alone, Bellatrix wanted to master all things muggle like how she tried to master as much magical information and talent as possible.

Back to the movie, it progressed with a group of three girls talking about how the smallest was looking for her father and finding her mother's diary. The daughter had read from it for a bit and then suddenly….she's singing and quite beautifully to boot. It was strange to see things switch from singing to speaking and singing again. A part from the musical bit of the film, she also picked up where the plot was going. She shook her head in thought of the looming trouble ahead, when the blond had sent the three letters. She had sent them to three guys who might potentially be her father. Oh, how her mother would react. A small smile played on her lips as she thought on how perfectly fun the story was going to be. After all, trouble was her middle name.

A little bit further into the movie, two women about her age were shown stumbling on a boat. The shorter woman stuck out more to Bellatrix for some reason. Maybe it was the way that she was British or the way she seemed brutish (well, she did take an offer of wine and took the cap up with her teeth). Whatever the case may be, she was looking forward to see what else the woman might do. Besides the woman, she laughed a little when the taller of the two screamed from seeing some scary looking dead fish.

Eventually, the scene shifted back to the giggling young females again. About a couple of seconds into the scene a young man came into the room. Bellatrix immediately assumed the young man to be the groom to the girl, who was looking for her father. After all she did invite three strangers to her wedding.

"He's good looking," said the voice of Ginny Weasley.

"Hey," hissed Harry.

"What? I think he's hot, but of course he does have your wild black hair. So, he's my type, but he lacks your glasses, babe. You know how I love your glasses."

Bellatrix didn't have to see it; she could just tell Harry was shaking his head. "Nice save, love," he declared.

After that outburst, no one said anything as the filmed rolled on. When it came to the point where those two older women, who was picked up by the mother of bride, met Sophie (the daughter), Hermione popped her head some and moved her head away from the scene towards where Molly and Arthur was sitting. Her movements didn't go unnoticed by Bellatrix. She couldn't figure out why her love would be observing Molly, but she made a mental note to figure it out later, since a new song about 'Money' started up.

During the beginning of the song Molly shouted, an "Amen!" but then she explained how she wouldn't marry a rich man nor would she gamble to get money. She gave an amen agreeing at how hard she had to work, and it did seem like a "rich man's world." Bellatrix stifled a giggled. She hated how poor the Weasley's were. They were purebloods and thus they should be wealthier than most half bloods and mudbloods. Even with her Hermione, she still had trouble shaking that purebloods were better. It's a simply a childhood facility that she was trying to get over. The battle was tough, but with trying to master all things muggle, she believed that she was the right track.

When the next song came up, no one made a comment, but Bellatrix found it rather creepy that towards the end of the song a group of people popped up on the roof of "the old goat house" and opened the trap door so they could blow the mother down it. It made no bloody sense to her. As for the next song, it seemed so impromptu, and yet, she did get a really good close up of the short older woman with glasses. She couldn't help but feel as if she knew her from somewhere.

Thinking it was crazy, she shook it off and turned her attention on the taller older woman, who apparently went through marriages like she would go through with shoes. She didn't like that woman at all. In her opinion, she wasn't pretty, she was super vain, and not to mention she was vulgar (during song after the impromptu one, she placed something in between her legs and up towards her crouch and pretended it was the male part of the reproduction system). Of course, it was the pot calling the kettle black… ha, she laughed at that thought (get it, Black, her last name)… and she knew it to be all true. Yes, Bellatrix was vulgar, but only to certain degree. She had her limits, but the woman on the screen had none.

Women aside, Bellatrix found it completely insane that the mother, Donna, had no idea who her daughter's father is. She agreed with the Donna when she called herself a slut. Seriously, where has the propriety of woman gone? _It has to be muggle thing_ she thought, but then concluded that _nope, it's just the way some people are._

As she watched on, it came to where Sophie was running on a deck to a boat that seemed to be sailing off with three men, who one of them had the potential of being Sophie's father. Seeing where this scene might play out, Bellatrix covered Hermione's eyes before the young blond stripped down to her one piece bathing suit. She would have kept her hand there until Sophie was better dressed, but Hermione pushed her hand away.

The young witch crept up to Bella's ear and whispered, "You know if there is one person in this relationship that should be jealous it should be me."

Bellatrix turned her head to whisper her response into her love's ear, "Oh, why is that?"

The older witch felt warm kisses along her neck, before Hermione replied, "I'm not the cougar." Giving a smile and quick kiss to Bella's lips, Hermione once again snuggled into her wild animal.

Although she wanted to get back into the movie, Hermione felt warm breathe at her ear, "You're right; maybe I should worry about the older women in the movie."

Hermione stifled a giggle, but turned her head to older witch. Kissing her on the month again, Hermione whispered, "Ah, but none of them are as beautiful as you."

Being reassured, Bellatrix began watching the movie again.

After Sophie spent time with her father's on the boat singing and whatever else, Sophie once again comes in contact with her fiancée. Eventually their time together turned into them singing. As Bellatrix listened to the words of the song, she couldn't help think how perfect it fit with her and Hermione. It was true. Before she met Hermione she was a lot of things, but having Hermione she has turned possessive and anyone man or woman is a potential threat. Mentally, she was going to ask Hermione about that song later.

Her reminiscing ended as Donna and her friends showed up on stage in the most outlandishly skin tight clothes. Now, she found some muggle fashion nice, mostly pants. She hated wearing dresses. Growing up she felt more like a tom-boy and liked doing things the boys did. Her time as being in a handful of "female Death Eaters" should be proof enough. However, she wore dresses to please her parents and to please (to keep suspicion away from) the Dark Lord (the guy was just too old fashion for words, Bellatrix hated it). As of now she, wore a pair of black suit pants. However, the jumpsuits she was seeing at the moment was so ridiculous… a smile formed on the older witch's face as she thought about Neville telling her about the first time he faced a boggart. What made her smile was imagining what Snape would look like in such a blue skin tight jumpsuit. Her smile faded as she thought onto his death.

Not wanting to go there, she paid more attention to the movie as it kept rolling along with one musical number after another. Bellatrix presumed the rapid fire of musical numbers was due to the fact that a party was going on, although there was one song that irked her. _Seriously,_ _gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight_ she thought. _I don't want a man after midnight; I want a woman. Hermione._

Luckily, as more singing and dancing increased, she forgot all about it. Though she will admit, she did find the party enjoyable as each man came up to Sophie and proclaimed how he was her father. The confusion of the girl was priceless, along with her passing out. Bellatrix felt no sympathy for the girl. _Hey, the girl dug her own grave and deserved the mental melt down._

Eventually, the film spun on (it's a DVD, they spin) to show the short older woman sneaking onto a boat. This time she wasn't wearing any glasses. Suddenly, as if a veil has been lifted, Bellatrix knew why the woman looked so familiar. Put her in some ugly brown, red and green dress, have her hair grow past her shoulders and dye it read, you would have…

"Blimey, she looks like mum!" shouted Fred from the floor.

At this, point Hermione flicked her wrist (she held her wand through the whole movie) to pause the movie. The stilled picture showed one of the supposed fathers with his naked back to the camera, showing two tattoos on his arse. Bellatrix shook her head with a smile _my girl sure has perfect timing, but the guy's arse…ugly._

With the movie on paused, the lights came up and all eyes were on Mrs. Weasley, whose face looked as red as her hair. Arthur turned to his wife and asked, "Dear, is there something you want to tell us?"

Molly was so flustered it took her a while to get her bearing together, "Harry and Hermione how did you find out about this film?"

Harry cleared his throat, "You know how sometimes Hermione and I would get together for some muggle moments? Er, we were with her parents who had rented this movie."

"As we watched," Hermione picked up, "I couldn't help but notice how much she look liked you. I pointed this to Harry, after about the fifth time we watched it, he began to agree with me."

"Thus you planned this whole evening to see if it really is mum?" concluded George.

"Very clever," said Fred.

"Bloody brilliant," exclaimed George.

"It's some great joke."

"But when did this happened?" asked Ginny.

Mrs. Wealsey scratched the back of her neck. "Well, with you and brothers at school, I would get a little bored at home. At times I would get together with Mrs. Diggory and have a little fun. One evening we decided to be adventurous and tried out muggle karaoke."

"What's that?" asked Ron.

"Karaoke is a Japanese pass time where people get together and sing popular songs," explained Hermione. "Anyways, please continue, Mrs. Weasley."

Molly smiled, "Right dear. As we sang, some talent agent came up to me and asked for me to audition for a film. Since I had nothing better to do beside clean and cook, I accepted. I won the part and shot the movie. Since I didn't want anyone to know who I was, I gave them a fake name."

"Julie Walters," Hermione said with a smile on her face.

Fred and George both stood up and walked over to their mother and embraced her in a twin sandwich. After a moment they released her, only to have her ask, "What's this all about?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Fred.

"We're worshipping our new hero," smiled George.

Molly tried to keep her face straight, but she just couldn't. Out of all her children, she felt the closest to Fred, George and Ginny, and to have the twins showering her with affection and praise, it did her soul proud. "Thank-you, but I think you two are being absolutely nutters. Why don't we just settle back down to watch the film? Afterwards, we'll discuss more about my… acting."

Everyone was in agreement. The lights went out again and the movie flickered back to life.

Bellatrix once again made herself comfortable with Hermione by her side. After the whole Molly thing, she couldn't help but love Hermione even more. There were three things she absolutely adored Hermione for. One: the girl had the best arse around. Two: she had the brains and the talent. Three: she was also loyal, kind, and forgiving.

When the song "S.O.S." began to sing out, Ron perked up, "Hey, that bloke's singing is terrible, plus it sounds like he's trying to hide an English accent."

"You're correct," said Hermione. "He's English."

"But he's playing a Yankee."

"There are some actors that do that," said Harry.

"Most Yankees put on English accents if they do English films for example Johnny Depp," Hermione piped in. "He's a muggle actor as well. Oh! The next movie night we should watch _Pirates of the Caribbean_."

"Brilliant," exclaimed Harry, "I think we should also watch _James Bond:_ _Golden Eye_."

"Another Pierce Bronson movie?"

"Who's Pierce Bronson?" asked Ron.

"The lovely gentleman with the sour voice," explained Mrs. Weasley, "Now shush!"

All sound, besides that of the projector and the movie, stilled to silence. It amazed Bellatrix the power that Molly had over her family. Apart from her power and getting to know her, the black haired beauty couldn't help but have respect for the red head. The respect was also reciprocated. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Bellatrix knew it was the end of the line for her charade. Instead of killing those who fought against the Voldermort, she killed the Death Eaters. There were a few times where she had protected one Weasley or another. She even protected her niece and Hermione. People were astounded that the crazy Death Eater would kill her own kind, but once her story came out, everything was cool. Up until the moment her cousin died, Bellatrix never really killed anyone. (She would torture and destroy properties, but she would never kill.) If there was one thing Bellatrix believed the most it was that blood was thicker than water. Besides, Sirius happened to be her favorite first cousin. His brother on the hand was a different story.

The sounds of sniffling cut Bellatrix train of thought off. Her ears perked up at the direction of the noise and to her amazement she saw (from the soft glow of the reflection of the movie) not only Molly crying but Arthur as well. Wondering as to what in the movie would have caused them tears, Bellatrix turned her attention back to the film to see Donna helping her daughter get ready for the wedding while singing a sad song about how fast Sophie seemed to have grown up.

Although, she had no children of her own, she could guess what was going on through the Weasleys' mind. She looked down to Ginny, their youngest child and only daughter. As she stared at the back of Ginny's head her thoughts took her to her own marriage. Even though, Belltrix was atypical girl, she did have the typical dream of marrying someone for love and having a family with her. Unfortunately, her marriage was arranged and she had no prospect of actually having a child since she refused to bed Rudolphus. Thinking of the man reminded her of how she had secretly divorced him (with his consent) while stuck in Azkaban. She kept her ex-husband's last name for show up until Voldemort died.

From Ginny's head, the older witch cast her eyes on her love's. After finding the love of her life, Bella felt the need to settle down and raise a family, but she feared that Hermione might not be as committed to their relationship as she. Letting her mind wonder, she imagined how it would be to take Hermione as her wife and have children with her. She wanted nothing more than to have that dream come true if only Hermione wanted it.

Trying to escape those melancholy thoughts, Belltrix brought her attention back to the film as she absentmindedly stroked Hermione's hair and cheek. What just seemed like seconds later, the movie drew to the end. In the second to last scene, Bellatrix watched as Molly tried to seduce (?) the man who seemed like he was the oldest man in the bunch of fathers. It was quite funny to watch as Molly hung from the roof while singing, but having her kiss the older man… well she just felt the room get a little colder all of a sudden.

When Molly confessed in playing the role, one elephant left the room, but now there was another one in the corner. No one at the moment had a wish to spook the thing until the end of the movie. The end thereof happened rather quickly as daughter sailed off with the man, who she decided to wait to marry later, while she waved good-bye to her fathers (they all decided to share her) and her newly married mother (she married one of the fathers).

Once that was over with, the movie cut towards Donna and her friends wearing the most hilarious costumes. They sang a song and asked if people wanted another on one. The last song was forced to be watched. It included the three fathers, the daughter and her fiancée. The fathers' outfits looked just as horrendous as Donna and her friends, but when it came to Sophie and her guy, the outfits were colorful, sure, but just not as wild and unruly. As soon as the second song ended, Hermione flicked her wrist a few times to shut the projector off and turn the lights on.

Once the lights were on, Bellatrix knew it was time for introducing the elephant in the room. All eyes, including hers turned towards the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for the confrontation. Being the gentle man that he is, Arthur turned to his wife, "I like how you integrated yourself on trying more muggle things. I don't care that you act, but it would have been nice to know." He paused in his speech as if finding the right words. "It would have been also nice if you would come to me and ask if it would be all right to kiss another man. I understand it's all in the name of acting, but being in the knowing would have been nice."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I never imagine we would end up watcing the movie. Besides, making the movie was just a onetime thing and the kiss meant nothing. That man's lips were nothing compared to yours, and he's not my type because he is not my husband." Now Molly and Arthur were never really affectionate in front of their children, but this was an exception as Arthur felt a need to claim his wife. As they snogged, much to grimace of those in the room, the others left the couple.

Once out in the clean crisp air with Hermione on her arm, Bellatrix apparated them back to their bedroom in Black Manor. It took all but two seconds before the older witch whisked Hermione over to the king four poster bed. The brunette laid on her back as Bellatrix laid on her side propped up on one arm (to look down at her love) while her other arm, or should it be said hand, played with the buttons of Hermione's blouse.

"You know, the evening was lovely," proclaimed Bellatrix. She leaned down and kissed Hermione's lips, "Thank-you."

"You're welcome, but the evening turned more chaotic in the end."

"Yes, well… watching a muggle film is a novelty and a little confusing. The film itself had tons of muggle references that no one apart from you and Harry really knows them. There's the whole Molly secret, oh that was just a thrill, and then there's the snogging session I had no wish to ever see. I think I may had to take a needle my eyes now."

"No, don't," pleaded Hermione, "You have the most beautiful eyes. I would hate to see them come to ruin."

Bella smiled, "Fine dear, but you have to help get rid of the image." She captured Hermione's lips with her own again. The kiss grew deep and needy. It was the call for air that ripped the two apart breathlessly.

Hermione smiled up at Bellatrix, "I think I can do that, besides I know how much you want to see my naked arse."

"Oh, you know me so well, love."


End file.
